erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Kyekna nation
The Kyekna nation is a nation of large insects known as Kyekna, they are divided into many groups the most notable of which is the Kyekna nation. Overview The kyekna are a race of sapient insects that build colonies all over the erudite plane, The nation is centred near the west coast under ascensore. They are divided into multiple factions: the nation is the one covered in this page, there are others however they are unaligned. There are also timber kyekna, the timber-eating Kyekna are non-sapient beings which dwell in thunder trees. The timber kyeknas' legs are considerd a delicacey among many species when cooked, however it is not easy to find a timer Kyekna separated from it's colony and next to impossible to get one from the colony. The Kyekna nation is about a 5.0 on the Mt scale. Environment Forests may suffer from their colonizing an area. They gather wood and bring it to their nest where they feed it to a large fungus which absorbs the nutrients allowing the Kyekna to then eat small amounts of the fungus for food. Castes: see also Kyekna (species) There are many castes in the Kyekna system, larvae choose their caste but is nearly impossible to change castes. Large Worker A typical worker that makes up the largest percentage of hte colony, they do mainly the following: gather wood for the fungus, carrie eggs to the nursery, care for larva and clear any obstacles in the tunnel network. Small worker The small workers are more brain then brawn and plan buildings out and organize work forces, in adddition they do the more precision tasks and operate in cramped conditions where large workers might get stuck. Soldier A typical soldier patrols the colony and protects any endangered Kyekna, their large heads make them look like they's be extremly smart but the heads are actually built to be hevily armoured. Nsaute A black headed Kyekna who lacks mandibles, (mandible man-di-bull: the claw-like jaw parts on an insects mouth) in place of the mandibles is a large proboscis (proboscis pro-boss-kiss a tube-like mouth ) which they use to spray out acid. Queens Attendants Only a few elite workers are allowed to work in the royal chamber. They groom the queen if she is dirty and other tasks. Then they don't really have to do much else unless the colony is under attack then they quickly build a wall to block intruders and push the queen through an escape route. When chosen to become a royal attendant the worker will turn black Royal guards These are the fiercest Kyekna around. They lurk in the shadows waiting for the slightest disturbance but when the queen is attacked then they rush into action and can snap blocks of stone in half with ease. Alate a kyekna capable of becoming a king or queen. They are winged, and a kyekna can only become one through being born into alate-hood. Once they have shed their wings and are ready to become queens and kings they spend a period of time as de-alates, and can only produce a few eggs in comparrison to the vast number laid later. Queen Eaver thatch city or village has a queen that governs an area. Queens have huge white abdomens which they use to lay eggs. King Much smaller then the queen the king has a fitting-sized abdomen and stays about the same size all his life. Termite.jpeg|Kyekna large worker Termite drone.jpeg|Kyekna small worker soldier.jpg|Kyekna soldier Nasute soldier front.JPG|Kyekna nasute macrotermes-carbonarius-minor-worker.jpg|Kyekna Queens attendant special ops.jpg|A Kyekna royal guard Alate.jpeg|Kyekna alate alate after mating.jpg|Kyekna De-Alate Queen 3.jpg|Kyekna queen king .jpeg|Kyekna king Cultre Kyekna cultre. Pets Kyec The kyekna keep a scarab called kyec, they secrete a substance used as plant food for the fungus and are therefore often owned by kyekna with personnel fungus gardens. Notes If picked up they will retract their legs, folding them in such a way as to make themselves easier to carry Off time It's a (very) common misconception to think that all Kyekna do is work, instead they have many things to do: *Fungus gardening: all races gaden, Kyekna are no exception. *Frisbee toss: Yes kyekna throw frisbees. *Other things: like tossing durians or lounging around. Religion: The Kyekna allow almost all religions in their culture because they think if they have the whole race believe in one thing two things will happen: 1 they'll be forcing others to believe something, they think this practice is wrong. 2 they believe that if the one thing the agreed on was wrong that there would be no way for the right thing to arise. They have a few things they do not tollerate though: Any form of devil worship is prohibited, the Kyekna know that this would lead to evil doings and eventually the devil worshipers would fight with the god worshipers and the nation would fall into anarchy. Worship of objects is not allowed as they believe that objects are simply objects and cannot do anything to deserve worship. They are allowed to have statues to gods but not worship the statue itself The kyekna don't allow worship of other races as they know these races are no more worthy of worship then the kyekna, and worshiping them would be a bad idea, especially if that race became evil. Worship of animals or plants is the same as worship of other races, however celebrations of them are not considerd a crime though. Comments Majora, you need to write the stuff here. I can't guess the differences, nor should I. Nor should you be this lazy. “Trust that little voice in your head that says "Wouldn't it be interesting if.."; And then do it.” 22:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Conclusion Category:Pending